grimtale
by ghost killer25
Summary: this is a paradox type universe were instead it follows frisk, chara and grim through the underground.
1. Chapter 1

(you guys know how i love alt realities, so i thought what if grim WAS trapped underground,what happens if he never met jack and if frisk and chara did a (couple) of genocide routes, this is that question answered) (by the way if this thing doesn't hit triple digits views by the 5th chapter then it ends there, but if it does hit the mark then i'll write this along with new kid on the block) Place:underground Time:4:45=frisk and chara's 5th genocide

(they had already met toriel and gotten the phone) (walking along the trail to tori's house) Frisk:"ahh another day another genocide am i right chara" (chara floats beside frisk contemplating their choices) chara:"(thoughts) i know that frisk was a good kid when i met her but what i didn't know how she was going to turn out i shouldn't have manulated her into killing but-" frisk:"CHARA!" Chara:"(snapping out of her thoughts)oh yeah frisk what were you saying" frisk:(Annoyed)" come on chara why are you so distant today" Chara:"its nothing frisk" Frisk:"come on chara that doesn't work with me tell me please" Chara:"ok frisk,ok its just that you changed from when i met you" Frisk:"what do you mean chara" Chara:"well you started out a cute, naive little kid but then you started killing and now you are kill crazy i just tho-" frisk:(cuts her off)"exactly you thought, but you are the one who put the thought in my head(turns towards her)(angrily)YOUR EXACT WORDS WERE "hey frisk do you want to try something new, the next monster that tries to take your soul punch them in the face" i-i was cornered by papyrus and i swung out thinking that he would back off but no his head came off and he told me that he still believed in me a-and then YOU told me to stomp on his head even though he was about to die(tears start welling up) and then my inactivity lead undyne to her death and it was YOU who took over allowing her to die(she finally lets it go. All the pain and anger but mostly the sadness that she held for so longs)(crying out) your the one who manipulated me into killing, your the one who made me like this" chara:(even though she doesn't have a real body she wraps her "arms" around frisk hugging her)(this works it, silences frisk but also chara starts tearing up)listen frisk i-im sorry i just- i just thought that it would stun papy and undyne was really going to kill you i just thought that you wouldn't turn into a total monster, i-im sorry i made you kill i even regret it myself i never wanted to see mom and dad die and i know it was my fault that you kept resetting just to relive the hell i put you through and if i could go back and fix it all i would" Frisk:"ch-chara is there any way to change, to undo what we have done to everyone" Chara:"well we haven't killed anyone yet that's a start" frisk:(laughs)"yeah your right, ok im ok now" Chara:"ok but if you ever have another panic attack im here for you" Frisk:"ok...sis" (chara froze up, she hasn't been called that since… asriel, she had all but forgotten about him(she touches her necklace)she had received this on her birthday,her first birthday with the dreemurr's her new family, it was also her first birthday party EVER, she grew up in a orphanage so parties were rare and short, she had been given the necklace from asriel(among other things)but none as treasured as it, she remembered how asriel had did a little cheesy line about a monster soul for me and a human soul for him but it was cute and now thinking about it fills her with **determination)** (they move on) (time lapse) 10 minutes (they had walked this path 5 time already but something had changed they had never encountered a door before) frisk:(confused)huh what's that chara"? chara:(even more confused):i don't know, let's go check it out" (the door was even more out of place it was a normal door but the scheme of the door was the delta rune, kind of like the one leading to snowdin,there was a sign by the door it said"remember to feed the human" signed by royal guard sargent undyne) Chara:"huh there a human in here" Frisk:"really i thought humans can't live a century, can we go inside" Chara:"sure but don't get your hopes up he might just be a skeleton" (they head inside) (it's very dark inside, they wait until their sight adjust to the darkness, the sight they were greeted with was not fun there was 2 inches of dust and grime on everything and there was this big contraption in the middle of the room it looked like a giant pod but the opening was ripped of and there WAS a human in the middle he was bound by his wrist with chains, he was anorexic he hung his head was so low it almost touched the ground, he wore nothing but torn jeans) Frisk:"chara look there is a human" (at hearing that the guy who seemed to be sleeping started to stir) ?:"(when he finally lifted his head he was confused, he saw a kid that wore a purple striped shirt, blue pants and brown hair, what he was confused most about was that she was human)(he didn't care however as a starved pain hit him it was like getting hit by a MMA member wearing a metal glove, he had endured this pain for a CENTURY but unable to die from it, he knew that if it wasn't for the lady that came and talked to him he would have lost it sooner but she could not open the door and save him, he then realized that the kid was talking to him)" Frisk:"hey dude are you ok" (the only answer she got was a wheezing plead for water) frisk:"(she reamberd the canteen in her pocket, she took it out and emptied it into his mouth)there better" ?:"yes thanks for that" Frisk:"who are you"? (ok im going to leave that there a little cliffhanger for next chapter, i have refind my writing and you can thank heroic spectre(a very pro fanfic writer) for giving me the secret to longer stories  



	2. Chapter 2

(hey guys sorry about the last chapter, but i have to change my postings seeing how i can't download it through docx so i have to copy and paste and its on the fritz so i'll try to fix it were i can, thanks for staying around)

Place:underground

Time:4:50

After last fanfic

?:"oh yeah, names grim"

Frisk:"ok grim how did you get down here"?

grim:"well i ….. I don't remember actually(laughs)it's kind of maddening really(grim finally takes notice that there is another person in the room, she wore a striped green and cream sweater and had a almost deadly appearance)oh i'm sorry but i never got you and your friends name"?

Frisk:"friend? Wait you see her(points to chara)" 

Grim:"almost as clearly as i see you, why"?

frisk:"(frisk and chara take a confused look at each other)well it's kind of because she's dead"?

Grim:"oh well that explains why she wasn't the one asking the questions….so how did you guys get down here"?

Frisk:"wait your unimpressed… shes a ghost a-and you can see her while other people can't, how"?

grim:"(laughs)well i've been stuck here for…..what's the year now"

frisk:"(looks at chara)202X

grim:"(looks of into the abyss of darkness in the corner)man it's been a millennia….but i have not died, why, what did that monster do to me(looks down at his hands, depressingly)am i even human anymore(it takes a moment for him to remember the other people standing in the room)oh sorry i forgot about you….just got caught up in my thoughts"

Frisk and chara:"you've lived for a milenia"!

Grim:"yeah well i guess i did...now i know that's not a normal human lifespan but…...now that i think about it i guess i am not normal anymore(he pauses for a minute)well on to new horizons, did you get the door to the underground open"?

Frisk:"well that seems like the only door in"

Grim:"well okay then(having his strength back he gets up off the floor)oh by the way thanks for getting me out…. I guess this means that i owe you..oh meet me in snowdin i guess that's where you're going next right"

Frisk:"well yes"

grim:"(starts walking out)oh yeah watch out for the crumbling floor trap going in ruins….do you have a map i can draw out the route through it"

Frisk:"well…. Ok here(hands them the map that toriel gave them)

grim:"(he get the map and starts drawing out the path through the floor trap and other annoying traps like the solve for the rotating switch room)there that should be the correct pathing, see you in snowdin"

(GRIM ran away)

chara:"(in narrator voice)although he said in snowdin, you get the feeling you'll meet him sooner"


	3. Chapter 3

(by my last chapter i have solved the problem with postings so now i present to thee more undertale shenanigans)

Place:underground

Time:5:50

frisk/chara made it through the traps in ruins

Chara:"i'm just saying the amount of traps in this place is asinine"

Frisk:"oh chara i didn't know that you had a dictionary"

Chara:"oh ha ha very funny"

frisk:"(laughs)no really i didn't know that you could say such big words"

Chara:"i'll give you a couple of big words fu-"

(somehow even with chara doing the whole narrator thing before she never thought she would be right, there he was, grim talking to toriel)

chara:"(smiles)told you"

Frisk:"yeah yeah you could have theorized that he'd come here next but its common sense to know that tori would stop him and talk"

(both of them creep ever so close to eavesdrop on the conversation)

Grim:"well it's good to know that she was happy while she was trapped down here"

Toriel:"yes right up until the end"

Grim:"well that was her best trait(laughs)"

Toriel:"i know that behind that laugh you have great sorrow...grim"

Grim:"well when you have lived for a millenia, you have some scars that never truly heal"

Toriel:"i can agree with that….. Grim can you make me a promise"?

Grim:"sure, what"

Toriel:"you have probably encountered the fallen human right"

Grim:"well yeah, that's how i got out of my cell"

Toriel:" well if it's all at possible could you protect them"

Grim:"...sure"

Toriel:"thank you grim"

Grim:"no prob and(turns around)i know that your eavesdropping on us, come out"

(frisk walks out from behind the bush they were hiding in)

Frisk:"aww how'd you know"

Grim:"well it ain't hard to know that your soul type was curiosity"

Frisk:"oh hardy har"

Toriel:"oh hello again child...err how did you get through the puzzles in the ruins"

Frisk:"grim helped me"

(frisk shows toriel her map, its inked up with answers and routes through the puzzles in the ruins)

Toriel:"oh well that's good, did you thank him at least"

Frisk:"oh.. Thank you grim"

Grim:"no prob…...by the way did tori ever give you the to toriel on FIGHTING"

frisk:"(laughs)oh man grim i didn't know that you were a pun master"

Grim:"well there's a lot you don't know about me"

Frisk:"well on that question no she hasn't"

Toriel:"oh darn im so sorry child i completely forgot about it, i guess we have to do it now, grim dear can you help"?

Grim:"sure why not"  
(grim wants to FIGHT)

(both chara and frisk may know how fighting works but she has never fought grim before, it was always the dummy and toriel always cut it off after a few questions)

(although she was fighting another human it still showed as a monster battle with her soul trapped in the bullet box and her regular FIGHT,ACT,ITEM,MERCY)

Toriel:"now as you may not know is that even though we monsters are made of magic,we are easy to kill but you won't have to worry about that, most monsters in the underground are nice and the easiest to get along with, just strike up a conversation and they should give you MERCY go ahead try it on grim"

(Frisks uses ACT)

CHOICES:CHECK,PUN,CHAT,QUESTION

(frisk uses CHECK)

Grim ? ATK ?DEF

He seems sad but keeps his composure

(grim on his turn take frisk back to the bullet bord, grims attack is fairly easy but bordering on not to protective)

chara:"(In frisks thoughts)come on frisk it's just like with the dummy use your fist nail him in the jaw"

Frisk:"no chara i won't start another genocide just for your amusement"

(frisk uses PUN)

Frisk:"hey grim why did the turkey cross the road"

Grim:"don't know, why"

Frisk:"to prove he wasn't chicken"

(grim does a little laugh)

Grim:"ok, is that all toriel"

Toriel:"yes dear i think that was good enough, let's get the child back to my home now


	4. Chapter 4

Place:toriel's house

Time:7:00

Frisk is alone in bed

Frisk:"chara why do you think grim was sad" 

Chara:"what do you mean"?

Frisk:"well when i checked him he seemed sad and i'm just wondering why"

Chara:"well you heard him and mo-toriel talking, something about losing someone"

Frisk:"who though"?

Chara:"i don't know"

frisk:"(gets up out of bed)well lets go ask him"

Chara:"but how do you even know if he's awake now"

Frisk:"that's why i got to check"

(frisk silently leaves the room with chara floating behind, they creep down the stairs to toriel's living room to find grim sitting at the table with what only could be described as a whisky bottle, holding a photo of someone, in the picture was a girl about frisk's age brown hair with purple streaks wearing a pair of purple rimmed glasses holding a notebook)

(frisk steps closer to look but squeaks the floorboard slightly)

grim:"(whorls around)oh i didn't notice you sorry(he grabs the bottle and photo and stuff it in his new cloak)so what you doing up late"

Frisk:"who was that in the photo"?

Grim:"oh it was nobody, just and old friend"

chara:"(pops out from behind frisk)well an old friend usually doesn't need the help of hard whisky to remember"

Grim:"errr well she may be dead now and just some mourning a bit,don't worry though i ok, so again what you doing up"

Frisk:"just came to get a glass of water"

Grim:"mhhhh well k then, sinks over there"

Frisk:"thanks grim(she goes to get a drink of water and then off to bed)"

(next morning)

(frisk wakes up to a butterscotch pie laying on the floor)

Frisk:"aw toriel"


	5. Chapter 5

(well this is the last chapter, but i've come to a agreement, i will still write grimtale and i will run it along with my others writes, so there, just retcon that chapter one message and on that note i have been honing my writing skills, so it might be a bit better now)

Place:toriel's house

Time:12:00

(Frisk had just finished off the slice of pie when she heard talking outside the window, and filled with curiosity she peeked out)

(grim and toriel where standing outside, on a meadow in front of the house, toriel had brought grim outside to test him, he had decided to help in the humans journey, but toriel wanted to make sure he could protect the child)

Grim:"toriel, i want you to go all out, the monsters of the underground won't hesatate, won't think twice, i don't want a FIGHT where i will win inevitably" 

(toriel knew what he meant, but she didn't want to kill him)

Grim:"tori i know what your thinking,(he cuts toriel off)don't, we both know that i'm not human anymore, i can take it"

(toriel bit her lip)

Toriel:"ok grim, i understand"

(she had just a bit of sadness in her tone, but nevertheless she still triggered a fight)

(the world warped to resemble the fight menu, the world was devoid of color, grim had always wondered what this meant, but he didn't have time to contemplate, because a stream of fire magic came barreling towards him, he just barely dodged it, he knew it was not real but he could still feel the searing heat from it, he then realized it was his turn, he had the normal, the FIGHT,ACT,ITEM,MERCY, but his mercy was dim, in his heart he knew what this meant, he had let the darkness of his soul take over, he used FIGHT, he knew how easy it was going to be to kill her)

grim:"(dark thoughts)you know how to do it(he looks down at his fist, there balled up)you have the weapon, you have reason,so do it"

(he hated these dark thoughts but they were right, he sprinted the length of the meadow, dogging toriel's fire magic, he reached her in a few minutes, he was about to deliver the killing blow when he sensed another presence nearby, he stopped and turned, to find the human, he claimed himself to speak)

Grim:"oh hey there kid,(he noticed the tears in her eyes)oh no kid, don't worry this was just a little spar nothing to be afraid of" 

Toriel:"oh yes my child nothing but a friendly little bout, where both alright, now how does everybody feel about breakfast"

(frisk calmed down, why had she cried, she had went through the countless genocides, had killed every monster, it's just that she never got used to killing toriel, she was nice even when she was dying, she still believed in her, that always broke frisk's heart)

Frisk:"breakfast sounds good….what are you waiting around for come on guys"

grim:"(while walking beside toriel)well there determination is infectious, let's hope that the monsters will think the same as you do toriel"

Toriel:"yes, let us hope"

(the day was normal form there) 

(time lapse)till night

(the day had been normal, but he knew how to tell when a person wanted to move on, the human was getting restless, he could tell, but toriel couldn't)

(the human was sitting and listening to one of toirels stories when she finally told her)

Frisk:"miss toriel, i like it here but i would like to move on, please"

(toriel was already up and down the stairs that she told the human to never go down)

(frisk knew what this meant, she got her bearings and got up to head down the stairs, but not before she met grim, standing next to the start of the hand rails to the stairs)

Frisk:"i know what your going to say-"

Grim:"oh rly, and i thought i was the only one with the power to read minds" 

Frisk:"no, i just know that toriel wanted you to help keep me here"

Grim:"well then you're wrong, i work on my own agendas, and they say that helping you would bring me one step closer to finding someone"

(chara worms her way into the real world)

Chara:"and who would that be"

(Grim gives chara the death stare)

Grim:"that's none of your business"

(this actually scared chara, and frisk was already scared, this guy could see chara, who up until now, could not be seen by anyone, she nonetheless retreated back into frisk soul)

Grim:"kid, you better watch out for your friend there, she may be dead, but she could be a problem"

Frisk:"noted, so your going to let me go down" 

Grim:"sure, it's not my problem(he walks away)

(frisk(and chara)still head down the stairs into the darkness, they find the door and toriel about to smash it, but then she triggers a FIGHT)

Toriel:"my child you must prove yourself, if you win you get to journey through the door, but if you lose you stay here with me"

(frisk knew what she had to do, she chose, with a heavy heart, FIGHT, she balled up her fist, powered by the amount of LV she harbord, and hit toriel, it reduced her HP to zero, she dropped to the floor, frisk could never bear to hear what toriel had to say, but toriel still told her that she believed in her, and that she still loved her, even though she was dying, with her last breath she spook these three words)

Toriel:"i love you my child"

(she disappeared into a cloud of dust, dead)

(frisk couldn't handle it any longer, she dropped to her knees and cried, she had killed toriel all those other times but she had always cried afterwards it had been awhile since she had started the genocide but she still felt HEARTACHE whenever she thought toriel, then she felt a presence, it was grim, he was standing in the darkness, almost like he saw that whole scene transpire, but he was unfazed)

frisk:"(while crying)grim i know what you think of me, i know i killed her and i could have spared her and she would be all right and and(she has another fit of crying)

(grim was silently standing there, he had never been one for sympathy, he hated how he could never confort anyone(or himself for that matter),the problem about not having much of a soul)

Grim:(dark thoughts)"you never had much of a soul to begin with"

(grim shook off the thoughts and went to the door, the door is a one way only, except for boss monsters, toriel's dead, but grim feels a certain push from the door, he puts his hand on the door, on the angel part of the rune, grim feels something swell from inside him, the door glows a eire red, and it buges open, the door that can only open to boss monsters, opens to a mere human)

grim:"(thoughts) what but but i thought that only monsters can open it, and i saw toriel open it only once,(he looks down at his hand)what was that light?"

(he snaps out of his thoughts when he remembers the kid)

(he walks over)

Grim:"hey, the doors open, come on"

(frisk didn't want to move, she had always hated going through that door, the biting cold of snowdin had always put her off)

chara:"(in frisk's head)or is it the reprisal from that comedian"

(frisk had almost forgot about sans, he always had threatened, bargend and just finally gave up in the end, she had just went to grillby's out of normalcy, maybe now he'll take her to grillby's

chara:"(in frisk's head)or maybe he won't, maybe he'll kill you, maybe he'll just forget about you, we'll never know"

(frisk felt depressed, she felt like she could go no further, but a light bulb flashed, she remembered her last SAVE, it was right before confronting toriel, she could RESET and go back to try and save toriel)

(frisk used RESET)


	6. Chapter 6

Place:toriel's house

Time:10:00 pm

(grim felt a wave off energy hit him, it was like a boxer punching him in the gut, it felt like some part of his mind wanted him to forget something, but he can't let it, then he opened his eyes, to find himself back in toriel's kitchen)

Grim:"what, i was in the door to snowdin, now i'm here?"

(he moved to the entrance to toriel's living room, and what he saw, chilled him to the bone…...it was like, how it was before toriel death, the kid sitting in her lap, listening to one of her stories)

grim:"(thoughts)what,wait, toriel's dead, i opened the door,(grim puts his head in his hands)or am i dead and this is just a dream…..but wait wouldn't she be here(he sends out his mind to search the house)"

(grim had not known how he could do this, he had just let his mind wander, it was always weird the places he found himself, his mind had once reached as far as the core, he had not known that in truth he was not really there, but he could manipulate things, small things at first, making pencils roll off of alphys desk,throwing a snowball in snowdin, causing small things to happen, but his fun in the end had been ruined, the dark thoughts had kicked in, they were thinking using this new found power to kill, he could move big stuff,the first time was just a experiment, the heaps at the garbage dump, a monster was going through the piles when he dropped what was up there on top of the monsters head, but when he went to investigate, the monster was dead, the soul slowly rising until it stopped and bursted, grim had known how weak monsters where but it was just a harmless experiment, but it had been the death of that monster, it still keeps grim up at night, his first kill, a monster kill but still, it was sad to see a monster die, them knowing there going to have but just a few seconds before they die, bursting into dust, nothing to bury, nothing to worry about)

(grim cleared his mind, he didn't need to think about all that, he made his last search of the house then returned to his body)

(it felt weird to be back in his own body, to not be floating about, unseen, unheard, to be grounded and coperial)

grim:"(thoughts)maybe that spirit in the kids soul is a ghost"

?:"maybe **you** should mind your own business"

(grim turned around to find the kid but came face to face with the sprite)

Grim:"me, minding my own business, who's the one listening in on other people's thoughts"

Chara:"oh yeah grim, like it's bad for me to listen in on other people's thoughts, whos the one reading other people's minds all the time"

Grim:"well i have to, seeing how **everyone** in the underground wants a piece of my soul, it good to know if someone's decide to slit my throat"

Chara:"well mom-toriel dos-"

Grim:"oh and don't think i notice how you look at toriel, who are you really"

(toriel calls from the next room)

Toriel:"grim dear what's the problem"

(grim calls back)

Grim:"nothing tori just stubbed my toe"

(he knew that answer was weak, but somehow it worked, toriel accepted it and went back to reading)

grim:"(silently)ok we're going to have to take this into the spirit world"

Chara:"wha-"

(as she said that, grim slumped over, still standing, a sprite emerged from his still alive corpse,his soul like him, was old and tired looking, only his spirit was cracked, meaning his soul is damaged, more so than hers)

(he lifted out of his body and lands right beside his body, getting a better look, he realized how old he looked, he had been trapped for a milenia, he had not showerd or shaved in all that time, he looked tired and grizzled, it was like he was looking at another person, not the young impressionable kid, he had aged, but not died, he had thinned, but not lost muscle, he was still the same person he was, only older)

Grim:"ok, i just want to get this out of the way, i'm sorry for the way i treated you, it's just i don't want anything bad to happen to the kid"

(chara was surprised, grim had just apologized for no reason, his spirit form was different from his human body)

Chara:"what?"

Grim:"it's just that, she reminds me of someone, someone i held dear, and you seem like an evil spirit, seeing how you've, possessed frisk, and seem to have a grudge against me, even though i didn't do anything to harm frisk…..but, i've seen how frisk treats you and cares for you, so maybe i can get off your back about being an evil spirit(he crosses the room to peek out at frisk)and maybe she does understand that your evil, but is trying her dammest to help you become good…. I know your confused,"why is this guy spilling his guts to me"well maybe i just needed someone whose in the same situation as me, or maybe i'm just more sentimental as a sprite, i could never know, but i do know one thing…..your somehow related to the royal family"

(chara's mind went blank, how had he figured out, well of course he figured it out, subtley wasn't her strong suit, but not even frisk knew about her, but grim had figured it out in half a day)

Chara:"w-what h-how did you know"

Grim:"well i was let out only once before, i went to the snowdin library and read an interesting book, detailing the history of the dreemurr family, it was like most monarchies history except when i got to the end, they had a son yes, but they adopted another, a human, the first human to fall, they treated her like she was there own, but one day she fell sick, the sickness getting worse as the days progressed, then she died, but the son had a idea, he stole the soul of the human and left, only to come back to die, asgore blamed the humans and has been contemplating on how to get out of here and then another cause monster-human war"

(she had always hated that book it had made asriel look like the bad guy but in reality it was..)

chara:"(angry)it wasn't him"

Grim:"well i could have guessed that, i'm not trying to anger you, but you must be this "chara" that was mentioned in the book"

Chara:"yeah what's it to you"

grim:"(Holds out his hand)i just wanted to break the ice a bit, names grim"

(chara almost felt the sincerity that grim displayed, but thanks to no soul, chara couldn't display sincerity back)

chara:"(shakes his hand)well as you already know my names chara"

Grim:"well chara, it's nice to finally, truly meet you, now sounds like toriel's story is over, so i might want to return to my body"

(grim was about to return to his body when chara stopped him)

Chara:"grim…..who are you"

(grim had never thought of that, he could have just said im grim but he knew what she meant,grim had not known much about his past, all he reamberd is his friend, the one in the picture, that somehow made his soul actually feel something, it was sadness, always, he had asked toriel and she said that she died, but in the depths of his soul he still felt like he should find her, that maybe then he could recover his memory….he came to one answer)

Grim:"i'm grim, that's all"

(somehow chara knew that he wouldn't tell her anything else, but in time maybe)

(grim returned to his body, floating in through his head, like old ghost films, his feet went first followed by his body, he settled in and made up a reason for staying in the kitchen, he was reading one of her books)

(as chara was leaving grim said one thing)

Grim:"hope we talk again"

(some part of chara actually wanted to talk again with grim, he actually listened, but some other part did not trust him)

(time lapse) midnight

(it was a normal night, grim had stayed up, he had never slept when he was underground, thanks to his soul fragments he couldn't dream, he only had memories, a lot of them were sad, but one actually made him happy,he snagged on to the passing memory and held it)

(it looked to be summer, he could almost feel the heat, but he was in a backyard, it was filled with people(most of their faces were blurred out)he remembered talking to a couple of them, but the conversation was fuzzy, he couldn't understand any of them, buts thats when he suddenly finds himself at a concession stand, he didn't know what had happened between the conversations and the time to get to the stand, but a familiar person came over to talk, it was the girl from his pic, she gave off a sort of buttercup smell, they were friends or maybe related but they had a short conversation before he had to leave)

?:"hey come on bro(she nudges his arm), it's a party, you're supposed to be happy"

Grim:"i am happy"

?:"no your not you're still doing that unimpressed grin you always do"

Grim:"well that just means that i'm happy"

?:"well da-"

(a sound emanates from across the yard, it sounded like someone getting there name called out, but it gets stretched and distorted, by memory)

(when she leaves is when his memory ends, the banter was his favorite memory, but he could never remember her name, it boggeld his mind, she was in most of his memories from above ground, but somehow it all gets foggy, her name was the fragment that would allow him to remember, but it escapes him)

(he looks over at the big grandfather clock and it reads 12:30)

grim:"(thoughts) damme time moves slow when your reminiscing, well there are other things to do"

(as he says this, he throws his soul out, he had always at one time or another, sent his mind searching through the underground, but he decided to stay around, he searched the house, but quickly got bored, he then went into the dreams of the occupants, toriel's first, she had a dream, about family, she was sitting in her chair reading and taking glances at her children, she felt a jolt of love everytime she heard one of them laugh about something, this was the only other way for grim to feel something, invading the dreams of another, but only partially, when there dream ended it always kicks grim out so suddenly, leaving him with jumbled feelings)

grim:"(thoughts)maybe chara had a right to be angry, her family had loved her, it was not the princes fault for taking her soul and escaping, only to come back to die, she loved him with every being of her soul"

(grim tried to put himself in the boots of chara, she had died, way before she needed, she died loving her family, and her death was the fault of butter cups, she had stuffed herself with them and died of poisoning only to get her soul taken by her adoptive brother, then only for him to return to die…. It was a sad tale indeed, but grim didn't care, that's the problem with having only half a soul, you leave caring and emotions at the door, he headed outside, when he was in his spirit form he could see what others couldn't and make his imagination a realaity, only seeable

to ghost and spirits, he made a small brush and inkwell appear, he always found his creative edge perk up when he used the paint brush, he started with swaths of purple and black, adding dots of white in with it, then outlining it with a shade of dark blue, he was about done when he noticed a presence in the area, but he knew this presence)

Chara:"what are you doing?"

Grim:"what don't you know that in the spirit realm, dreams become reality, you can also shape the spirit realm to whatever you want, like this art i'm doing"

(grim gets done by adding a swath of red in the outlines to the middle, making a effective looking nubla type panting)

Chara:"heh, impressive"

Grim:"wait for it"

(he snaps his finger, then the painting becomes reality, the colors moving and swerling, like they would in space, he then sends it flying towards chara, it flies through her, leaving her with a sense of awe and some sadness)

Chara:"w-why do i have this feeling"

Grim:"well when i paint, i put my emotions into the panting, it makes it more real, and i can use it to influence others….what do you feel"

chara:"a-a sense of awe, but also sadness, you felt this while making it?"

(grim goes quiet for a second, he had always felt a sort of melancholy but he never acted in it)

Grim:"yeah, why"

(chara now realized it, his spirit form wasn't from calm, but from melancholy, sadness, he had always seemed calm but he was truly hiding it under his calm facade)

Chara:"grim, are you sad"

(grim had never been asked that, yeah he was sad, but he hid it behind his calm nature)

Grim:"no, why would i be, after all i've got you guys(laughs)"

(chara could sense a tidbit of sadness in grims voice, but didn't want to call him out)

…..

(grim sat down cross legged and started doodling small things into the ground, chara sat down with him)

Grim:"ok i admit it, im a bit sad, but that doesn't mean i'm full blown cry fest"

Chara:"why are you sad"

(grim was about to answer when he felt a tingle in his mind, which usually signaled when he was about to get mean)

Evil grim:"why do you even care"

Chara:"wha-"

Evil grim:"why are you even asking me these annoying questions"

(grim tried to fight back, trying to regain control of his dark side but it had full control)

Evil grim:"i bet your trying to find a way to make me look weak, but i'm not weak!"

(as he said that he slammed his fist on the ground, turning his drawing's into something of nightmares,they grew sharp teeth and darker shades and started making there way for chara)

(grim had only one chance, he had to get back into control, he pulled up the one good memory to push the darkness away , it worked, the steaming red magic of his eye turned black and grim had control again, he undrew all his machinations, but not before one damaged chara, it cut her leg and dragged down until it hit her foot, then died as grim undrew it)

(grim had knew chara would not trust him again, so he got up to leave, but not before getting stopped by chara)

Chara:"grim wait"

grim:"(sad) what let me guess, you don't want to see me again right"

(this made chara stop)

(grim turned towards chara, noticing her cut)

Grim:"oh yeah, here let me fix it(he summoned up his green magic, making a medical cross)as you know just step into it and feel better, and i guess just tell the kid i left to somewhere"

(he returned to his body and walking away when chara stopped him)

Chara:"no grim you can't leave"

Grim:"why, it was inevitable for me to hurt someone, and now i did, and for that i'm sorry"

Chara:"come on grim i didn't get hurt that bad"

Grim:"then that scream of pain was from my drawings, yeah right, i just need to leave, before i hurt someone else, like the kid"

Chara:"come on grim, you wouldn't hurt her"

Grim:"yeah **i** wouldn't, but it's not easy controlling my other side"

Chara:"huh"

Grim:"the kid isn't the only one with a evil spirit dwelling inside them"

Chara:"you have a evil spirit dwelling inside you, well maybe we co-"

grim:"(he stops her by holding his hand up)optimism isn't your thing, you can't take out something thats apart of you, you can't stop being who you are, even if that's just a monster"

Chara:"grim frisk would be sad if you left"

Grim:"heh that's her name, well you can tell frisk that she would better of without me, one bad experience and i'll snap, and i will hurt you and frisk and anyone whos nearby, i don't want that, this evil is apart of me, it is **me** ,it started when i was trapped in that room, the hunger was getting to me and i just had enough, i snapped,i started pulling on my chains(WARNING gore right here) then on my arm's, then i started forcing the chains and i kept doing this, more forcuffly until i felt a break, my arm had broken, but i kept pulling until i felt my arm's ripped out, i sat on the floor of the room, bleeding out, but death never came, i eventually found a healer, but the psychological horror still stays with me. The spirit is my want, to kill all the monsters that had a hand in trapping me"

(chara didn't know what to say, the story grim had just told would even make frisk lose her happiness, she had never thought that under grims calmness, raged a hateful demon that can't be solved with kindness,maybe grim was better off alone….but chara was determined, for frisk's sake)

Chara:"grim i know you care about frisk, you won't hurt her"

Grim:"yeah well that's what i thought when i met you but…..(he trails off as he realized that chara healed herself)

chara:"(thoughts)wait he cared about me, why"

Grim:"the only other person who has been through what happened to me, a spirit who only lives off others soul's, no real soul, so no emotions, nothing to care about, except you, you care about frisk, but you have let more care into your heart so your more human than me"

(grim starts drawing a soul, a human soul)

Grim:"anything drawn in the spirit realm becomes real right?, and i have enough power to effect the real world, so here"

(he shows the soul to chara, it's just like a human soul, only chara can detect a sort of ethereal energy to it)

Grim:"you can have it…...if you just leave me, run away, forget about me, tell frisk that i died or left, i don't care"

(chara didn't know what to think, here she was, stuck between two choices, one is she takes the soul and forgets about grim becoming human again, or…)

chara:"(chara brushes the soul out of grims hand)grim, you didn't mean to, and i know that frisk will understand, but you can't keep beating yourself up….grim your more human than me, you have convictions, and an aspiration to become more human…..(short laugh)your a lot better than me, i mean what have i done, manipulated everyone i love, got my brother killed, and recently tricked frisk into killing….(laugh)and i've just forced a genuine friend away"

(before chara could start crying, grim pulls her up into a hug)

Grim:"i-i can't feel emotions, but when you open your heart to a sprite, the sprite can feel again, and i feel….sad, i can't possibly know what you've been through, but chara, i know one thing, not for frisk's sake, but yours, i will stay with you"

(chara didn't know what to say, but she had a thought, she wraps her arms around grim in the same way he did, and when she did, she felt something,sadness yes, but love, and not the bad LV, but a love that made her tear up)

(they held this hug for a few more seconds)

(they were about to depart when grim stopped chara)

Grim:"chara, when i was talking i sensed a item, a certain item, that to you must hold some sentimental value(he starts drawing something)" 

Chara:"what do you mean?" 

Grim:"well this(he gets done, a regular necklace but ending in a monster soul like design, he wrote something on the inside, but it slips his mind)"

(as grim got done with the design, he saw chara's eyes light up, she took it happily from his hand, almost dropping it)

(chara thought it was lost, when she died asriel somehow lost it during the attack, but here it is, and to make sure chara opened it to find the thing that made her so happy, a picture of her friend, asriel, he had given it her on her birthday, she had a lot of other stuff, but this one by far had been the most important to her, it showed that she had a real family,it was more finely crafted thanks to grims artistic vision,it had intricate swirls and patterns, but it still held the same value as before)

(Chara looked up at grim)

grim:"(with a smirk on his face)i guess i held more value than just a trinket"

Chara:"thanks grim"

(grim could sense actual sincerity)

(they held each others vision)

Grim:"ok enough mushy stuff, it's almost day, i might want to return to my body"

chara:"(she say as nodding her head)ok"


	7. Chapter 7

(yes i know, it's been a while, but i have a lot of other fics to write, and i saw this collecting dust and decided to make another one, so here,(i will change writing style, but that's it)

(grim floated into his body, feeling better, more alive, he now had someone to care about, and someone who cared for him)

Grim:(thoughts)frisk isn't going to kill toriel again but, toriel isn't going to let frisk through either

(he thought on how they were going to get past)

Grim:that's it!

(toriel was still heartbroken over her children, her biological and adoptive ones, she wants to be acknowledged, she wants to be loved)

(grim crosses his legs and meditates, he hadn't done this in a while, but he once saw into the future, this was sorta reliable, the visions never came to fruition, because the future changed, and every decision frisk made, changed the future in immense steps like her destiny would change the world)

(he cleared his mind, no need to dwell on the far future, just now, his vision flickers with possibilities, each having a different ending, somewhere horrible, toriel dying and the kid continuing traumatized, and others a bit friendly, until he came to one, toriel crouched hugging frisk, then the door opening)

(the flashes ceased, that was the best possible outcome, he would have to talk to toriel, convince her, and prepare the kid for what's ahead)

(he got up, feeling his stomach rumbling, he walks into the kitchen)

(after checking the fridge and cupboards,he finds some items to make breakfast)

(grim feels something fall out of his coat, bending over her picks up a black bag)

(it was unassuming, a little black sack, it had a drawstring, a simple looking item, but grim felt magic pulsating from it)

(before grim knew it he dropped a fork into the bag, soon the bag was filled with forks, reaching his hand inside revealed they were all real)

Grim:woha, that's cool

(remembering the one gold coin he had)

(he dropped it in, and soon enough the bag was stuffed with gold coins)

Grim:i think this could be bad for the economy

(he shoveled out a few coins into his pocket, but the bag still retains the same amount of coins)

Grim:really bad

(he shoves other things into the bag, and low and behold they all came out in droves, he had enough items, that he could make breakfast 10 other times, but he settled with the 3 of them)

(...)

(frisk was fully asleep, but her mind was a flush with thoughts, usually chara kept to herself, but now her thoughts were messy, filled with quiet and loud thoughts)

(frisk floated around her mind, trying to find chara, and succeeding, finding a dreamy looking chara, floating lazily around)

Frisk:hey chara

Chara:oh hey frisk

Frisk:what's wrong, usually you're quiet, what happened

Chara:i-i uhhh, i was just daydreaming

Frisk:chara, you've been in my head for the past resets, i know when you're lying, tell me

Chara:i just had a talk with grim, that's all

(frisk gives her a wry smile)

Frisk:and how "personal" was this conversation

chara:(gasp of surprise)frisk, i don't like him like that

Frisk:i would believe you, if you weren't blushing

(chara groans and facepalmes)

Frisk:i knew it!

Chara:ahh!

(she grabs out and catches frisk, pulling her into a hug)

chara:Frisk never grow up

Frisk:never, sis

Chara:me and grim just talked, and i convinced him to stay

Frisk:that's good(sniff)chara do you smell something

chara:(sniff sniff)yeah i think it's-

frisk/chara:pancakes!

(they instantly wake up, kicking off the covers and running downstairs)

(they walk into a heated kitchen, finding grim, not toriel, cooking)

Grim:so i see you guys are awake

(they were getting used to grims surprises, but they still jumped a bit)

grim:well, i am done with 10 cakes, i guess that's good

(grim turns around, holding a plate stacked with pancakes)

(mesmerized frisk takes the plate and sits at the table)

(chara stayed behind, she could taste what frisk tasted, but in short burst, like eating monster food)

Grim:aww you look sad, wait one sec

(she watches what he's about to do)

(grim holds a plate of pancakes out in front of him, he sends short burst of magic into the plate, it soon disappears from his hands, into the spirit world)

(chara receives the plate of flapjacks in awe, she knew how he could become a spirit, but not send items through)

Chara:h-how

Grim:every day, i seem to get more powerful, i can do more, i find out more

Chara:does that mean you know who you are?

Grim:well no, but i get more powerful, now i can reach into the spirit realm(he reaches out his hand, grabbing charas arm)

(chara watched as his arm reached through the barrier of the spirit realm and felt his hand touch her arm, like he was a spirit)

Grim:and i can do more

(chara feels herself being tugged, her ears start whistling, and she feels herself be pulled through the barrier)

(chara is pulled into the warm kitchen, now she could feel the warmth, her vision was blurry, but she could make out the rugged complexion, she could smell the pancakes, the butter, syrup even)

(chara holds up her hand, seeing that she was really in the real world)

Chara:h-how?

Grim:i don't know, but your real

(chara feels grims touch, she could hear his breathing, she could hear frisk eating, the fork clattering off the plate, maybe she is real)

(she remembers the plate of pancakes, she forks off a bit and stuffs it in her mouth, which is then flooded with europia, the pancakes were soft and spongy, grim knew what he was doing, there was a certain taste, a taste she knew)

chara:(thoughts)buttercup

Grim:chara, you could be real again

(chara thought real hard, questions like,would mom and dad want to see me again and would it be right)

(she looks around the corner)

chara:(thoughts)what would frisk think?

Chara:maybe, i've got to think about it

Grim:OK, just remember i can bring you back whenever

(grim lets go of chara)

(chara feels herself being pulled back into the spirit realm, the pancakes still in her hand)

Grim:are you okay chara

(she gives him a smile, a genuine smile)

Chara:yeah grim, why would i be sad

(grim smiles to, he always felt something when talking to her, but he couldn't put a name to it)

(they walk into the warm living room)

Frisk:mhh, grim that was great

Grim:no problem frisk, i saw that toriel had a lot of flour and a pan, and then i found myself cooking pancakes

Frisk:well there awesome!

Chara:yeah, they were pretty great, what's your secret?

Grim:i combine monster food with human physicality, you get full off of it, and it heals you quicker than regular

frisk/chara:how do you do that

Grim:you-you….i don't actually know, i found a bunch of memories and thoughts clouding my mind, one of them was this

Frisk:do you think you can do it again?

Grim:yeah

Chara:and with different food?

grim:(kind of hesitant)yeah

(they both look at each other and nod)

Frisk:grim do you think you can cook lunch?

Grim:i guess

frisk/chara:yes!

grim:(laughs shaking head)you two

(toriel walks in yawning and stretching)

Toriel:oh, why is everyone up so early?

Frisk:grim made pancakes

Toriel:ah, that's good

Grim:you've got to try some toriel

Toriel: i might, but i have to wake up first

(they had a great morning, talking , joking, telling stories, and eating)

(time lapse)10 hours

(it was night(or at least the time for night) toriel was reading frisk a story, grim was in the hall, talking with chara)

Grim:chara, would it be weird to say that this feels like deja vu

Chara:what do you mean?

Grim:well…..nothing, i just got a funny feeling

chara:(thoughts)does he know about rests, about frisk's saves, maybe not

(toriel come steaming by down the stairs into the ruins)

Grim:i think i know what that means

(he gets up as frisk comes walking solemnly into the room)

(chara returns to frisk, and grim stops frisk)

Frisk:i know what you're going to sa-

Grim:sorry to cut you off like this, but hold that thought, i will help you, with toriel

frisk:(thoughts)it's different, grim answered differently!

Grim:i know living here is cozy, but sometimes you need a change in scenery, and beyond this point you'll need my "expertise"

Frisk:OK, i can't stop you

Grim:thanks

(they walk down the stairs into the gloom of the ruins)

(...)

(grim talked frisk through what was going to happen, grim would stand in for her soul, he would be the one to FIGHT toriel, grim held in his evil excitement, he didn't want to kill toriel)

(toriel stood in front of the big purple door, ready to destroy it, when she turns around, knowing they were behind her)

Toriel:child, return to home, i will destroy the door

Frisk:no toriel, you can't!

Toriel:child, you will not survive out there

Frisk:i can survive

Toriel:then prove it

(toriel wants to **FIGHT** )

(the world warps, becoming the color devoid realm frisk knew all to well)

Toriel:prove to me you can survive

(she launches a fireball at frisk)

(frisk could see the magical fire streaming towards her soul, where was grim?)

(the fireball was inches from her soul, then it disappeared, snuffed out by grims body, he had stood right in front of her, taking the hit)

Grim:i made a promise to both of you, she will leave ruins

Toriel:sorry old friend

(she sends another burst of fireballs streaming towards grim)

(grim dodges them)

Grim:frisk, toriel needs to calm down, she's in a state of heartbreak

Frisk:toriel, i can survive, all monsters don't want to fight

Toriel:not all monsters

(she launches an assault, sending searing hot fire at grim)

(he dodges the first attack, but the last burned his arm, sending scorching pain through his body)

chara:(gasp) he can't dodge forever

(grim could hear the evil thoughts, but he kept his mind focused on not getting fried)

Grim:toriel, she is a strong kid, she could survive in the underground

Toriel:but the monsters will kill her, like the ones before her

(fire courses from her hands, burning the walls and ground, and hitting grim, making him buckle to the ground)

Grim:kid, i can't keep doing this

(his HP didn't show, but chara could tell he was about to lose it)

Frisk: **mom** , please

(a look of realization runs over toriel's face, the fire ceases)

Toriel:m-mother, you think me, as a mother

(frisk couldn't hold it back anymore, tears burst from her eyes and she runs and pulls toriel into a hug)

Frisk:mom, i can survive, as you said monsters don't like fighting, and i got grim

Toriel:grim!, i'm so sorry old friend

(she breaks up the hug with frisk, and tries to cross the room to heal grim, only to be stopped by him)

Grim:nah, i'm okay tori

Toriel:are you sure old friend, i wasn't holding back

Grim:without the kid that could have **goat** out of hand quickly, i'm okay

Toriel:(laugh)grim, you have **goat** to be kidding me

(Frisk joins in on the puns)

Frisk:ain't nobody **goat** time for that

toriel:ok(hugs frisk)be safe my child, for mine and grims sake

Frisk:forever mother

(toriel sadly opens the door, letting them through)


	8. Chapter 8

(the room leading to snowdin was the same as always, flowey sitting there, and as frisk got close, grim disappeared)

Flowey:howdy there friend, i was wondering when you would get out of there

(the air fills with "friendless pellets" surrounding frisk)

Flowey:now that old ladys isn't here, i'll have that soul

(they start closing in, slowly)

?:hey little weed

(flowey tried to pop back into the ground, only to be plucked by grim, lifting him up to his face, grim grabs one of his petals, grims eyes had changed)

Evil grim:you amoral moronic weed, you like attacking kids, maybe i should rip a petal off for each kid you have killed

(flowey's normal evilness and sarcasm changed, he was now terrified)

Evil grim:you think you are some big evil, you haven't met evil

(he plucks one of the petals, warinting a pained cry from flowey)

Flowey:p-plese don't kill me

Evil grim:and how many times had you ignored the pleas of the innocent

(he slowly pulls another petal off, now flowey was crying)

Flowey:please, please don't, no more

(he puts his hand on another petal)

Frisk:grim STOP!, he doesn't deserve this, **spare him**

Evil grim:spare this little wicked weed, he has tried to kill you twice now, i should pound him into fertilizer

Frisk:grim, people change

Evil grim:(annoyed groan)fine(to flowey)i **should** pound you into mulch, but i will let you go now, BUT if you even think to hurt the kid again, **i will kill you**

(he drops flowey, letting him go)

(flowey ran away)

(grim turns towards frisk)

Grim:sorry, i-i just got so angry

Frisk:grim, you can't help it

Grim:no, i can, i just don't want to, i feel powerful when the darkside takes over, i feel as if i can do whatever i want

(grim could feel arm's wrap around him)

Frisk:grim, there is no such thing as good or bad, just people,(she looks up at grim)you can't help but do stuff that seems bad, but you can help how it ends

(grim feels the ghostly arms of chara wrap around him)

Frisk:you are good, even if you think your evil

Grim:you too adorable for this world, don't worry, i'll try and be good

(they start walking on)

(...)

(grim forces open the huge doors to snowdin, the biting cold flooding the small room, and they both file out into the snow)

Frisk:brrr it's freezing

Grim:mhpp

(frisk feels grims robes cover her, she looks back at him)

Grim:you need it more than i do

Frisk:but aren't you cold

Grim:i'm okay

(grim walks ahead)

Chara:wo-woha

Frisk:chara, you might want to pick up your tongue before you trip over it

chara:(gasp)frisk how can you say that

Frisk:the fact that you're staring at him and i can hear your thoughts

(chara was blushing now, as much as she wanted her to be she was right, grim was ripped, probably from magic but maybe not)

Chara:aren't we supposed to be following grim

Frisk:yeah, but messing with you is more fun

chara:(groan)i'd rather go

(she floats off in the direction of snowdin)

(they come to the big rickety bridge, they have been hearing stick's crack and other sounds, frisk knew all too well who it was)

?:great another day, another **genocide**

(they whirl around to find sans, a short apathetic skeleton, whose power was immense, despite what checking says)

Grim:what you talking about

Sans:well you may not know, but the kid knows

Frisk:sans i have chan-

Sans:yeah right, people like you never change

Grim:hey **bud** , you might want to stop

(sans turns to grim and flashes his blue eye)

Sans:you'd best not get in the middle of this, unless you want to have a bad time

Grim:oh i really want to

(they both take defensive stances)

Grim:take the first strike bones, i'll turn you to powder

Sans:your as kill crazy as that fiend

Grim:keep talking,i'll turn you into bone meal

Frisk:stop it you two!

(they both stop, and look at frisk)

Frisk:i didn't kill toriel, or anyone in the ruins, i have given up that route, now i am trying to be good

sans:(stands up straight)(whispering to self)well i guess some stuff has changed

Sans:fine!, then let's start over(holds out hand)

(frisk knew this from the start, she grabs his hand, hearing the whoopie cushion let out a loud fart)

Sans:names sans, now usually i would have to capture you, but i'm not in the mood for it, but my bro **papyrus** , he like a total human hunting fanatic, but seeing how you have roids over there

Grim:oi!

Sans:you should be alright, i'll meet both of you ahead

(he walks away, into a building blizzard, hiding him)

Frisk:well i guess lets hea-

(she stops as she sees grim poking at his bicep)

Grim:do these really look like roid muscles

(she hears chara trying not to scream)

Frisk:i don't know, what are roids

Grim:(lie)it means big, huge

(frisk knew what they are, but she would try and keep up her kid act)

Grim:anyway, jacket said he was up ahead

chara:(quick breathing)ahoo. Is it hot in here or is it just me

Frisk:it's just you

(they continue on)

(...)

(they finally come to snowdin town, the warmness of the town cutting the chill of the snow)

(they were walking through the town, they heard some of the conversations of the townspeople, the surprised gasps, and the change in conversation, but grim and frisk headed towards the snowed inn)

(they check in, one room was open, good for frisk, but grim never slept, he payed up the 80 gold, they head up to the room, hearing the light snoring from the other occupants)

(the room itself was, alright, it had room, a table, and a window, it felt like being back at ruins, frisk collapsed into the bed a soon as she saw it)

Frisk:mhh, good night grim

Grim:yeah "good night"

(time lapse)5 minutes

(grim was staring out the window, at the snowfall, it had a certain beauty about it, something so beautiful creating a bitter cold, but making the underground beautiful)

(he heard chara "walking", she sits across from him on the window seal)

Chara:it's really beautiful isn't it

Grim:it's almost too beautiful, reminds me of christmas

Chara:ah, the lights, the presents

Grim:the food, the people, i wish i could remember

Chara:grim, you've got to remember something, right

Grim:i wish, i only remember her

Chara:the girl from the photo? Who is she?

Grim:from what i could piece together, she was my sister, the second to fall, and the second to die

(she could hear him getting sad)

Chara:grim you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to

Grim:nah, you guys have been in the dark about it for awhile now

Grim:from what i can piece together, she was kind, funny, and cute, she strived to not kill, to be a good person, a better person than i was, from what toriel told me, she was happy, up until she fought asgore

Grim:now i want to find her remains, even if i got to kill asgore,(laugh)sorry you shouldn't hear this,he was your father

Chara:no i get i-

Grim:you can't lie chara, even if he's killed people, he's still your father, even if your dead, he still had **HP** , he love you like no other, he was even ready to give up his soul, i wish i knew what that felt like

(Chara look out into the now building snow, she wanted to tell grim, but how would he respond)

chara:how about we do something?

(grim's face lightens up)

Grim:i've got just the thing

(he takes charas ghostly hand, leading her outside)

(they walk into the endless forest, the snow building)

Grim:have you ever been skating?

Chara:yes, but there is no ice, or a skate rink

(he turns and holds one finger up, like wait for it)

(a piece of ground starts floating from its place, grim was moving it with his mind, now, a clean divot of land stood in front of them, grim cups his hands together, chara looking over his shoulder saw nothing, but he tipped his hand and water started pouring out, warm pure looking water, soon the divot had filled with water)

(grim gets down on hands and knees then blows on the water, the water cystialized and froze making a frozen lake)

grim:(steps on the lake and slips a little)woha,(holds hand out)come on what's the worst that can happen

(she grabs his hand, then feels herself pulled into the physical world)

(slipping she collides with grims chest, looking up, he was looking down at her)

(grim starts humming something, and she feels herself pulled around the lake)

chara:(thoughts) that's it

(she lifts her leg up, they were skating like they did in the movies, they fly around the rink, dancing the dance of ice, keeping eyes and hands locked,they dance around the big glacial lake)

(Time lapse)7 minutes

(they were now walking back, tired, skating had taken it out of them)

Chara:that was fun grim

Grim:yeah, i wish we could do it again, but i'm tired

Chara:hey grim, i've got a surprise for you

Grim:mhh

Chara:close your eyes

(grim didn't like this, he couldn't read her mind, but he shut his eyes)

(That's when he felt it, the sudden warmth on his lips, his eyes shoot open, chara in front of him, kissing him)

(He wanted to feel something, he really did, but,he couldn't feel anything, he thought of chara as a friend, chara pulled back)

Chara:what's wrong grim,don't you like me?

Grim:i don't know chara, i wish i could like you, i really do, but i can't feel anything

(He holds her hand)

Grim:i can feel your skin, i can feel the blood rushing through them, but i can't feel good emotions, love, interest, joy, i wish i could, but i can't

Chara:(sad)oh sorry grim

Grim:i'm so sorry, but there is other fish in the ocean

(He lets go, chara snapping back into the spirit realm)

Grim:i'm going to grillby's, you know your way back

(Now chara was alone, with the building regret)

Chara:(thoughts) you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have done that

(she crumbles to the ground,crying)

chara:(thoughts)what was i thinking, he would hold me, tell me he loves me

(the blowing snowstorm cut out her sobs)

(time lapse)3 hours

(frisk felt chara enter her soul, but something had changed, she was quite, and she seemed sad, frisk entered her soul to see what was up)

(chara was sitting alone, in the middle of her soul, she had tears in her eyes)

Frisk:chara whats wrong?

(chara clears her face and looks up at frisk,)

Chara:oh it's nothing

Frisk:chara you were crying, what's wrong sis

chara:(burst out crying again)grim rejected me

Frisk:oh my god chara(hugs her)

Chara:he took me out into the woods, we skated and i kissed him, but he said he can't love me

Frisk:sis it's okay, don't be sad over something as simple as that, as life continues you will find other people to love, grim is just the first

(chara knew what she meant, but she still feels herself gravitate towards grim, she still loved him, someone who had gone through similar troubles)

(they feel shaking, they look to find sans, in the physical world trying to shake them awake)

(Frisk returns to her body)

Sans:kid wake up, have you died in your sleep?

(frisk jumps up)

Sans:woah kid, nearly scared me out of my **skeleton**

Frisk:how did you find me?

Sans:word spreads in this town, your buddy is causing a stir at grillby's

(chara gasps inside frisk's head)

(they jump out of bed and streak towards the bar)

(...)

(they hit the front of the bar, and they could already something was wrong, nobody entered or exited, it was completely quiet, they headed through the big door into a warm interior)

(what they feared was correct, a big crowd of monsters, and in the middle, grim, pressing a broken bottle up agienst a monsters throat)

(it was a bear monster, it outsized grim by a lot, but grim was the one in control)

grim:OKAY IDIOTS, ONE OF YOU MOVE, AND SMOKEY HERE GETS CUT

(frisk and chara heard whispers, questioning whispers, the two famous ones were , "who is he?" and "is he even human?", frisk tried to make her way to the front)

(one of the patrons grab a chair and charges at grim)

(grim turns slightly away from his hostage, and the chair in the monsters hand exploded, pieces flying in all directions, scaring the rest)

(the bear monster managed to choke out a sentence)

Bear:just because your sisters dead, doesn't mean you need to be angry ackk!

Grim:i'm BEYOND ANGRY!

(he lifts him up, one handed, and with the other he reatrives his impromptu knife, redaying to stab the monster)

grim:I WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE HERE, AND SHE WAS MEANT TO BE ALIVE!

(he pulls his arm back, but is stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder)

(he turned to see chara, and frisk, they had tried to stop him, to calm him down, but he was steamed, his mind lost to rage)

(he drops the bottle, and the monster, crumbling to the ground with a gasp)

Frisk:grim?

(he starts walking out, nobody stopping him, frisk follows out)

(he was walking ahead)

Frisk:grim wait!

Grim:why so i can hurt you to, no more just RESET and forget about me

(they both stop, frisk didn't know that grim knew about the reset)

Frisk:grim?

Grim:i knew something was wrong when i met you, you had a power that i could not register, something new, you could play with time itself, turning it back, saving yourself, i knew it happend when you killed toriel the first time, i just went along with it, even calling it deja vu

Grim:but i had a talk with sans, the skeleton, he knew what this was called, and then i knew the name to this power,(he turns around)you could forget what happens too, just rest this world, forget i ever existed

Frisk:i can't grim, your a-

Grim:demon, a fiend, some sort of monstrosity, i can't change, no amount of sympathy can help me, you or chara

(chara was scared, scared for grim, he was now going through what she felt everyday)

Grim:chara, i'm sorry for turning you down, i would love to be with you, but i just can't, i have no feelings, no desire, no drive, i can't love you, a deep part of me wishes you guys never found me, that i would have just been stuck in that small room

Grim:i still want that, reset frisk, i hate this **timeline**

Frisk:grim no

Grim:then i will

(grim wants to **FIGHT** )

(the world converts to the fight menu)

Grim:you rest when you want too, or when you **die**

(grim launches his attack,the ground splitting apart and fire erupting from the cracks)

(frisk is hit and loses 5 HP)

(frisk had her bar, FIGHT,ACT,ITEMS, and MERCY)

(the act held, CONSOLE, PUN, CRY, and FORGIVE)

(frisk chosen console)

Frisk:grim, you can change

Grim:that won't work frisk, i can't change, i can't fix the damage done to my soul

(the snow start falling faster and heavier, as grims attack erupts the battlefield)

(frisk managed to dodge the fire)

Chara:frisk let me talk to him

(frisk checks the act bar, finding HELP in it)

(frisk choses HELP)

(chara floats out of frisk's soul)

Chara:grim, i know what your going through, you can't give up

grim:(laugh)i'm **not** determined

(the air grows heavy, as the snow turns to shards of ice, that harm frisk)

(she couldn't dodge them all, taking 15 of her 92 HP, leaving her at 77)

(frisk uses FORGIVE)

Frisk:grim i forgive you for everything you've done

Grim:frisk just reset, it is the best ending for everyone

Frisk:everyone except you

(grims ATK lowers)

(a look of consideration flashes over grims face, chased off during his turn)

(grim sends fire balls at frisk, narrowly avoiding her)

(frisk uses CRY)

(Frisk burst into tears)

Frisk:i don't (sob) want to forget about you grim, your my best friend

Grim:even if i hurt you, even if i kill someone, you can't give things like sympathy to a soulless husk

(grims DEF drops)

Grim:i don't want to kill you, just reset, you will remember me

(grim sends a fireball, missing her)

(frisk checks her act again, SAVE, HELP, and FORGIVE)

(Frisk choses help)

(chara already standing beside her, speaks up)

Chara:grim if we forget you, we can't go skating again

(grim stays silent, but you can tell it hurt him)

Grim:you freely give sympathy, mercy, but it's lost on me

(fire burst from the ground, searing frisk)

(frisk heath drops to two)

(Frisk was scared, she didn't want to die, she checked her act, all that was left was SAVE)

(believing she could, she chooses SAVE)

(memories flash, in grims mind, all the happy ones, of toriel, frisk, and at the front, chara)

(tears came to his eyes, chara, the one he hurt immensely, emotionally, and physically, she still loved him, frisk, the one who tried to make him happy, the kid who reminded him of his sister, the determined one, they both loved him, even through the pain he caused them)

Frisk:grim, me and chara forgive you, your not evil, you're just confused, you have forgotten your entire life, that's why me and chara will help you find your sisters burial place, and that's a promise

(grim collapses to his knees, giving up)

(grim is sparing you)

(frisk happily accepts his mercy)

(as soon as the world returned, she runs and hugs grim)

(grim hugs back)

Grim:i'm so-so sorry, i never meant to harm you, i just want what's best for you

Frisk:what, giving up my best friend

Chara:hey!

(even grim smiles a little bit)

Grim:listen, i will try to feel emotions, i will try to repent

(frisk feels a healing wave flow through her body)

Grim:i will try and be less angry

Frisk:i will hold you on that grim

grim:(laugh), could you reset though, i don't like how this day ended

Frisk:and you won't run away

Grim: **i promise**

(that was loooong, but i couldn't just continue it on the next chapter)


End file.
